Beyond Senior Year: An Anthology
by Inklessquills
Summary: Senior year is over, but life goes on. Keep up with Katniss and crew right here, in a collection of one shots leading up to the awaited high school reunion! Remember, life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get. (Reading Senior Year at Panem Academy is not required to understand, but I recommended it)
1. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E

Title: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E

**Disclaimer: **Character are not mine.

* * *

Annie:

The trunk closed with a heavy thud, locking her belongs inside.

"Do we have to go?" Annie asked. "Why can't I say I was sick, you go."

Finnick shot her a smile. "It's just camping. Everyone's gonna be there, Annie, it'll be fun."

She sighed, unsure of his definition of fun. Camping meant staying in the woods for the whole weekend. It was the beginning of summer and they wanted to spend it in a place with no showers or wifi? What was their problem?

* * *

"One more time!"

"Oh my god. Marvel, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll rip your tongue out!" Johanna cried.

"No, no, no! I have to hear it, I still can't get it. What was it again? C-A-A-" Katniss was struggling with the correct way to sing the Campfire Song song, from the Spongebob camping episode.

"There's only one A, Kat." Peeta told her.

"Darn it!"

So as her friends continued their mastering of the song, Annie was occupied with studying the surrounding forest. It was dark, there were noises coming from somewhere, this camping thing was not working out.

"Annie? You okay?" Finnick asked.

"I'm just, uh, admiring the, uh...trees. Love trees." Why couldn't they have gone to a beach?

Annie was used to the feeling of sand between her toes and falling asleep to the sound of waves hitting the shore.

Finnick smirked. "If you're worried about mountain lions, I already told you. I'm too, pretty to be attacked."

Annie smacked his arm. "Not cool."

"You know I'm kidding. If anything decides to come out and attack us, you'll be safe with me. Promise."

Annie smiled back at her boyfriend, feeling more at ease. And ten minutes later, she had the Campfire Song song mastered.

* * *

So...I'll be sort of busy getting ready for school in the fall, but I wanna keep writing. So these one-shots will be varying in length, depending on how much free time I have. Keep sending in those ideas! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Mother Knows Best

Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

After several days of list making and shopping, she finally had all of the necessary items she would need for college. Summer was going by fast and the move in date was fast approaching.

She placed the last of the bags in the backseat of Cato's car and took her seat.

"That's everything?" He asked her.

"Yup."

"You bought half the store. Do you really need that many throw pillows?"

Clove glared at him. "Yes, I do. Problem?"

"Nope. Pillows are cool."

"I like pillows, good for snuggling. Or I could always find someone to snuggle with at Stanford." She teased.

"I'd rather you not."

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't, you know that." Clove laughed.

The rest of the car ride was spent catching up. Clove barely had time to hang out with her boyfriend. Summer jobs had kept both busy, with Clove doing tutoring and Cato helping out with a soccer camp. Frankly, she wished they had more time together, but she enjoyed the time they did get. At least she wasn't moving half way across the country like Finch was. How would that work with Marvel?

There weren't many bags to carry, so Clove made it to her door all on her own, waving goodbye to Cato.

"Clove!" Her mother, who for some reason had chosen to stay home that summer, appeared to be very excited to see her. "How was shopping? Did you get everything?"

"Uh, yeah. Some blankets and stuff. That's the last of it."

"Right, right. I was looking through your list and I thought, why don't I get you something extra?" Her mother brought out a neatly wrapped box.

"What is it?" Clove shook it, hoping it wasn't anything fragile.

"Open it and find out!"

Clove was worried. Usually her parents failed at getting her anything she would need. Maybe it was a new pair of earrings she wouldn't wear. Or another charm for the bracelet she didn't wear.

And...it wasn't. She opened the box and her blood ran cold.

"Oh my god."

Her mother smiled. "Just looking out for you, sweetie."

It was horrible. Her mother had gotten her...a box of condoms.

"Mom, I can't...I...why?" Clove couldn't imagine having this conversation with her mother, she wasn't the nurturing type, really.

"I know you don't need them, but some guy out there might, right? What if you're out at party and it's an emergency?" Her mother said reasonably.

"Mom!" Clove was dying of embarrassment. "I'm not gonna hook up with random strangers, I have a boyfriend!"

Her mother waved her hand in the air. "Honey, it's college. When I was in college, I did all sorts of stuff! There was one time-"

"Please stop!" Clove closed the box and ran up the stairs. What was happening?

"Clove, I'm giving you some great advice! I'm your mother, you should learn from me!"

"I'm good mom, I took biology class, I'm good!" She called to her. "Thanks for the present!"

It wasn't as bad as what her dad had gotten her: a rape whistle. The thing was _engraved_ with her initials. Oh well, they tried.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys, thanks for being patient! I wish I could update back to back, but I'm really busy at the moment. Hope you liked this one, I thought it made for an awkward moment. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed/favorited/followed, you're all super awesome! :)

**Asdfghjkl3: **There was a tiny bit of Clato in this one, a sort of update on that. I can safely say there will be more, just like I'll have more on other couples. Thanks for reading!

**Guest: **Thank you, I definitely plan on writing more of this!


	3. Flower Child

Title: Flower Child

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

Stanford, a dream school with perfect location and excellent academic reputation. Honestly, Katniss could not have asked for anything more. Except maybe a pick in her roommate. The thing about Stanford was that they encouraged making new friends and so, the new freshmen were not allowed to request a roommate.

So meeting her roommate had been a less than thrilling experience. And now, hiding out in the library, she had a chance to tell Peeta all about her.

"She's a hippie." She said into the phone. "A _hippie._"

**Earlier that day...**

She walked through the hall looking for room 219B,her assigned dorm. Within a few minutes, she was there. And so was her roommate.

"Oh, hey!" The girl quickly embraced her, the smell of apple cider flooding her nose."You must be Katniss!"

She nodded. "Yeah. And you're Kelly, right?"

The other girl laughed. "Call me Petal. That's my spirit name."

Katniss placed her belongings on top of the uncovered mattress. "Petal? My sheet says my roommate is Kelly, do I have the wrong room?"

"Nope!" Petal said cheerfully. "Kelly is the name my biological parents gave me, but the wood spirits have named me Petal."

"Oh." Really there was a to Katniss wanted to say about that.

The girls unpacked quietly, Katniss placed her radio alarm clock on her desk. Next, she put down her laptop, there was enough room.

"Katniss, you don't mind the plants do you?" Petal had used her desk for small potted plants, types Katniss didn't recognize.

"Um, not really. Why don't you use the desk for, I don't know, your computer?"

Petal shook her head. "I don't need a computer, mother nature imparts her wisdom through the earth."

"Okay. That's cool." Katniss replied.

"You're so understanding, Katniss." Petal smiled widely. "Hmm...Katniss...you look more like a...Rainbow. That's it, Rainbow!"

"I think I'll stick to my actual name. Thanks for the suggestion though." Katniss was suddenly very aware of the odd smell in the air. Some sort of fruity spice...

"I'm gonna go check out the, uh, bathrooms." She almost ran out of the room, wanting to get away from the crazy philosophy major.

**Back to the present...**

"Not to worry you, Kat, but what kind of plants is she planning on growing?" Peeta asked.

"It looked like grass, maybe it's catnip?" Katniss replied. "Either way, I doubt it's anything illegal, no one would be dumb enough to make it that obvious."

"Okay." Peeta said. "Maybe you could try and get along with her? I kinda like the name she picked for you. Rainbow. Matches your personality."

Katniss laughed. "Stop, be serious. I have no idea what to do with her. Plus, she smells like apple cider."

And it hit her, the way to make friends was through a gift.

"I'll call you later, Peeta. Love you."

That very day, Katniss headed to the nearby Target, eager to find the perfect gift, a giant bottle of Natural Essence shampoo. Because at the very least, her roommate could stop smelling like baking soda and apple cider.

* * *

I have nothing against hippies. Petal is meant to be out there, kind of like the Luna Lovegood on campus. Also, sorry about the long wait, I'm really busy nowadays. But I will keep working on this fic, there's a time-line I try to follow. I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are awesome for liking this and it only had one short chapter! Thanks and I promise, I will try to update ASAP! If any of you would like to see anything in particular, feel free to let me know, it actually makes it easier to work out the time-line. :)


	4. Brothers and Sisters

**Title: **Brothers and Sisters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG. I don't encourage anyone to post embarrassing stuff online, this is a fic.

* * *

Johanna:

"Oh. My. God." Johanna could barely contain her laughter.

"Don't say it." Gale pleaded. He was standing, if only to avoid any further injury.

"What? I told you so? It was a bad idea to begin with, you had it coming." Luckily, his roommate was out for the night, so it was only Johanna seeing him at his worst.

She took a few seconds to inspect the damage and then, pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Gale asked in a panic.

Johann gave him a look that warned him to be quiet. "Hey, Kat. Get Annie on the phone, I'll get Clove."

A minute later, Johanna had all three of her closest female friends on the line, ready to share their wisdom. She pressed the speaker phone button and moved to stand next to Gale, who was less than pleased with the situation.

"I called you for a reason, Jo. It's not like I want the whole world to know." He seethed.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do? We need help!"

"_Help with what?"_ Katniss asked.

"_Is this a personal problem?" _Clove added.

"_Guys, if you're fighting, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."_ Annie said.

"It's not that. Gale will explain." Johanna moved the phone up to his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold it.

He refused to speak and Johanna was getting impatient.

"Fine, I'll tell them." She said haughtily. "Gale fell on a cactus. We need to get all the needles out, how?"

There was silence. And then, insane laughter.

"_Oh, wow! I can't even!" _

"_Are you kidding? Take a picture!"_

"_Poor cactus! Is it okay?" _

"I didn't just _fall _on a cactus." Gale said defensively. "It was a pledge thing."

Gale finally told the story. One of the initiation tasks included a balance test. Johanna hadn't seen how it was relevant and she was right, it wasn't. The task was just for laughs. Each new member took three shots of tequila, to eliminate any balance they possessed, and then, they walked across a balance beam borrowed from the gym. Some of the older frat brothers had thought to put potted cacti around the beam, to cushion the falls. Gale had been one of four victims, or so he claimed.

The girls could not contain their laughter, though there was the occasional 'Are you alright?' and 'You should take some Advil, for the pain'. Johanna eventually put an end to the giggles and got down to business.

"_Is it just the arms and legs?" _Katniss asked.

"_You can use some tweezers to pull out the bigger needles." _Clove stated.

"_I'm gonna google this." _Annie typed away. _"Says here there are probably hundreds of tiny needles."_

Johanna didn't want to touch Gale, so she continued with a hands off examination. "Damn it. There are like, a trillion tiny ones! How the hell am I gonna get those out?"

Gale remained silent, suffering from embarrassment and the pain caused by the needles.

"_I got it!" _Katniss exclaimed. _"Wax."_

"_Yes!" _Clove cried. _"Get a waxing kit and just pull them out all at once!"_

"_That should work!"_ Annie said happily. _"The tiny needles are like little hairs, he'll be fine!" _

"Nope. We need another idea." Gale was clearly against the waxing.

"I like this idea, it'll be fast." Johanna didn't want to spend all night there and visiting hours were limited. In fact, she wasn't even supposed to be in Gale's room...

"But I'll have to walk around looking like a hairless cat!" He argued.

"You should have thought about that before you did the initiation!" Johanna scolded. "Thanks guys. I'll take some pictures."

"You wouldn't."

Johanna put away the phone and readied to go shopping. "I'll have to. How else are you going to learn from your mistakes?"

"I'm learning right now! This fucking hurts!" Gale waved his arms around.

Johanna shook her head in disapproval. "I'm going to help you, don't worry. Now, wait here while I go buy some supplies. I saw a Target nearby, so I'll be back in twenty."

Two boxes of Veet waxing strips later, Gale was able to thank his girlfriend with a hug and several kisses. Too, bad it wasn't enough to keep Johanna from posting the pictures on her Facebook page.

* * *

I am super sorry for the wait! It's really difficult to churn out the individual stories, there is a lot that can happen and I have to pick what's best. I'm working on it, promise.

Anyway, I don't know anything about fraternity initiations. I watched an episode of some doctor show and saw this, and I thought, why not? Gale wants to make a good impression on his frat brothers, Johanna already has her sisters. Make sense? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading this and again, really sorry for the long waits! :)


	5. Batman Likes Wonder Woman

**Title:** Batman and Wonder Woman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. Or DC and Marvel. I wish.

* * *

Clove:

It went like this: first, there was surprise. Because this was not what they agreed on, not at all. And then, there was approval, because she looked freaking great in the skimpy outfit. And third, there was irritation, because he remembered they would be spending the night in a very public place, which meant other guys would be staring.

"You look fantastic!" Peeta said. "Both of you, not just Kat."

His girlfriend smiled brightly and proceeded to reward him with a peck on the lips. "That's so sweet. Thanks, Peeta."

Cato, however, was less than thrilled with his girlfriend's costume. "That is not what you said you'd be wearing."

Clove put her hands on her hips, hoping to move on from the topic. "Well, I may or may not have procrastinated in getting my costume. They were out of the Catwoman suits, so I thought, didn't Batman have a thing with Wonder Woman? They did, right? Peeta?"

The Mellark boy shrugged, motioning to his own costume. He was Hawkeye; Katniss was his other half, Black Widow. "I'm more of a Marvel guy..."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Relax, Cato. The Catwoman outfit was a skin tight suit, would that have been any better?" As Black Widow, her own costume was a skin tight outfit, and Peeta wasn't complaining.

Cato frowned. "Yeah, but at least it was more of a costume. That has less fabric than a bathing suit!"

Clove was furious. How dare he? "I'm a 20 year old woman, I will not have any guy try and tell me how to dress!"

Cato glared at her. "We're going to a Halloween party, do you want to have all those idiot guys hitting on you? Peeta, come on, would you want Katniss going out like that?"

"Peeta, you don't have to answer that." Clove added.

Katniss put her arms around her boyfriend. "He will, though, right, Peeta? I can wear whatever I want because you trust me. And you don't get jealous."

Peeta was put on the spot and clearly, was very uncomfortable.

"Right. Peeta." Katniss pressed. Still, the curly haired blonde gave no reply.

Katniss huffed angrily. "Fine. Let's go, I don't want to be late."

The four remained silent for the whole ride. Clove had already planned out her revenge, she was nothing if not efficient.

It was an invite only Halloween party, each guest pass came with a plus one. Obviously, the girls had opted to add their respective boyfriends to the list. But plans changed.

"Invite, please." The man at the entrance said.

Both Clove and Katniss showed the man their invites, quickly being granted entrance. The guys followed, but were stopped by the bouncer.

"Excuse me, ladies." The bouncer called after Clove and Katniss. "Are they with you?"

The two brunettes exchanged a glance, silently coming to an agreement.

With a shrug, Clove replied. "Nope."

The look on the guys faces was priceless, completely satisfying.

Three minutes into the party, Katniss announced that she had a text from, guess who, Peeta.

"He says: _'I didn't pick a side, but Cato's my ride home. You can always wear whatever you like, Kat, I know you love me. I trust you.'_ Aww, he really wants to get into this party." Katniss laughed. "What does Cato say?"

Clove smirked. "Let's see..._'Batman and Wonder Woman did have a thing. I looked it up.'_ How nice."

Katniss raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be an apology?"

"Yup." Clove responded, putting her phone back into her belt. "What do you say, Kat, should we forgive them?"

Katniss wasn't listening, her gaze was fixed across the room. She was mesmerized by the...buffet table. That's when Clove saw them, the pigs in a blanket.

"Five more minutes. Five minutes, and we go get them."

* * *

I've been in a Clato/Everlark mood lately, no idea why. So here we go,two in one! They're older now, college is coming to an end, so the next one will be about life after college. Really, if there's something you'd like to read about, let me know. Also, Clove's costume is Wonder Woman, the strapless leotard one. Pretty...risque, I guess. Did y'all like it? Review, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
